


Sex, Secrets and Ski Resorts Redux

by zechs_merquise



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Lydia is 21 here folks, Mature Situations, No Underage Sex, Passion, Peter is a reformed psycho, Secret Relationship, Shameless Smut, This is a rewrite of a previous fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:41:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25010320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zechs_merquise/pseuds/zechs_merquise
Summary: After a last minute decision to join Allison and friends on a trip to a Ski Resort, Lydia has to keep her already secret relationship with Peter Hale under wraps as they are forced into close proximity during the entire trip. Tensions flare however when her group of disapproving friends discover Lydia and Peter are together.This is a Pydia Pack Mom original and a rewrite of my fic: Sex, Secrets and Ski Resorts.
Relationships: Allison Argent/Scott McCall, Peter Hale/Lydia Martin
Comments: 8
Kudos: 26





	Sex, Secrets and Ski Resorts Redux

**Author's Note:**

> Pydia Pack Mom is back with a vengeance! I hope this fuels the need for all my beautiful members of the Pydia Pack. I have missed you all so much and I have missed writing for these two gorgeous idiots in love. 
> 
> This will be written in two very long parts, so stay tuned for Part 2!

Allison huffed while pushing down on her already full suitcase. Her bedroom was a tornado of clothes and weapons. There was no walk-able space on the floor, even the bed where Lydia was currently perched, was a mess.

“Don’t you think you packed enough?” Lydia raised an eyebrow in question as she watched in amazement at how much exactly Allison was trying to fit into a tiny suitcase.

“Well, it is a resort right? Despite the fact it’s a resort in the middle of the mountains, it’s still a resort. I mean maybe, just maybe, I’m over packing but a girl can’t have enough cute outfits or weapons while on vacation. You taught me that.” Allison gave a breathless grin while Lydia rolled her eyes. 

“I only taught you the importance of having multiple outfits for an occasion! Something could look good one day and the next you think it's the most hideous thing you have ever seen. Options are always necessary in the world of fashion. The same could not be said about all the weapons you are packing.” Lydia picked up the thigh holster filled with slim throwing knives, “do you really need all these weapons? You are going to a resort with the boys to celebrate Scott’s achievements as an Alpha.”

Allison grabbed the holster from Lydia’s grip and tucked it away in a free space in the corner of her suitcase, “It’s not just about that. Apparently there is going to be a few packs from the surrounding area that are coming, on top of the ones coming all the way up from Mexico that Derek and Cora invited. A lot of people want to meet a True Alpha. Plus with all the work that the boys have been doing with my dad and I to ease relations between the wolves and the hunters, it's really opened up communication between the packs. While things have been much better in the recent years, I don't want to take any risks in case anything happens with the other packs. You know how tempers flare when there is more than one Alpha in the room.” Allison gave a knowing look to Lydia because they both knew how it was. Every time another Alpha came to visit Beacon Hills, it turned into a dick measuring contest to see who could out-Alpha the other. 

Allison sat on top of the suitcase in order to zip it, “are you sure you don’t want to come? I barely get to see you anymore outside of classes!” Allison tried to convince Lydia to change her mind.

“I have a lot to do here. Homework and other projects, like cleaning my apartment. Besides you’ll be spending all your time with Scott. I know you two are back together.” Lydia pointed out the obvious with a blank stare.

“No we aren't…” Allison chuckled nervously, “okay, yes, we are but we are still figuring things out and I really want you to come. We can take advantage of the spa packages, spend some quality girl time together! We have been working far too hard with both college and pack drama; we deserve a vacation!” With a puppy dog look on her face, Allison was wearing Lydia down.

Lydia knew she was no match for Allison’s puppy dog look. She crossed her arms and rolled her eyes, “Fine.”

“What?” A happy grin formed on her face.

“I said, fine. Fine, I will come.” Lydia’s light hearted huff admitted her defeat in the situation.

Allison let out a small squeal of delight and leapt onto the bed and pulled Lydia into a tight embrace, “Yay! Thank you so much. Okay, go home and pack, we will pick you up in an hour.”

*

Lydia Martin reflected on her life over the last five years as she gathered her belongings to pack. When all this madness in Beacon Hills started coming to a head five years ago she was an immature yet brilliant stuck up brat at the beginning of high school who was stuck in an abusive relationship with an asshole. Then everything happened which led to her getting attacked by an insane Peter Hale and well the rest is history, a very bloody ridiculous history but history nonetheless. Fast forward to now and Lydia Martin is an immensely powerful Banshee in her third year of college who has been in a happy and stable relationship for the last three years. Talk about a glow up. Never in her 21 years of life did she ever think she would end up here, but here she was and she wouldn't trade it for anything.

Lydia neatly packed things away in her large suitcase. She packed appropriately for a mountain resort. While it was only the beginning of October and there wouldn't be snow yet, it would still be cold in the high altitude of the mountains. According to Allison, the place they were going is a ‘supernatural friendly’ Ski Resort in the winter months but Derek rented out the entire place for the weekend so all supernatural creatures in attendance didn't have to feel paranoid about exposure. 

Lydia’s phone chimed with notifications from Allison saying they would be arriving within twenty minutes. She rifled through her medicine cabinet making sure she packed her throat soothing spray. An unfortunate side effect of her being an all powerful Banshee was that it left her vocal cords permanently damaged. (Explaining the damage to normal doctors was hard which is why she was glad to have doctor Deaton as both a friend and mentor. He always helped her after an episode, giving her poultice wraps for her throat, teas and medicinal lozenges he made specifically for her.)

Lydia had a feeling in the pit of her stomach that she would end up having a “Banshee” episode. Especially with all the wolves that would be around, something bad was bound to happen.

She zipped up her suitcase with far more ease than Allison before her. As she went to set the suitcase by the door she stopped to look at her reflection in the floor length mirror. Pushing back some stray hairs, and smoothing the creases in her shirt Lydia attempted to quell the panic in her heart. Inhaling deeply and exhaling softly, “It is going to be okay. You can get through a four day weekend with all of them. No one will find out, you just have to remain calm. Both of you will be on your best behavior. This weekend is about Scott and for you and Allison to reconnect.” Lydia stared at her reflection as she gave herself a pep talk.

There was a beep that came from outside. Lydia peered out the window to see two cars parking on the side of the street outside her building. She instantly recognized one of them. “Here we go.” She whispered to herself. To say Lydia was nervous about this last minute decision to come along on this trip was an understatement. 

Stiles and Scott waved from the front seat of the Jeep. The big smiles on their face were a welcome sight to Lydia. She hadn’t seen the two of them in close to three weeks because she had been so busy with classes.

“So, we are taking two cars.” Allison informed as she pointed out the two cars behind her with her thumb.

“Okay, then who is with who and where are Derek and Isaac?” Lydia asked, noticing the absence of the two men.

“They left yesterday to get up there early and prepare everything. As for seating arrangements, please don’t kill me.” Allison winced, holding her hands together in a prayer like fashion.

Lydia quietly shut her eyes and took a deep breath.

“Lydia I am sorry the five of us can’t all fit in Stiles’ Jeep. If you really don’t want to ride with him then I completely understand and we will make Liam ride with him. You just say the word.” Allison waited for Lydia’s protest.

“It’s okay. I can deal with him even for the next eight hours.” Lydia feigned annoyance trying to make it seem as though this was not what she wanted when in reality she was overjoyed about this turn of events.

“What? Are you sure?” Allison was confused.

“Yes, I’m sure besides if Liam was stuck with him for that long he might end up killing himself. I honestly think I am the only person here that can deal with him for a long period of time without wanting to actively commit murder, so let me do my little sacrifice and ride with him.” Lydia declared with a forced smile on her face.

Peter, who heard the entire conversation, muted the toothy grin threatening to shine on his face when he got out of his car and popped the trunk.

Allison gave him a slightly angry glare as he collected Lydia’s suitcase from the sidewalk, “I will text you as much as I can to keep you from having to talk to him. I promise.” She wrapped her arms tightly around Lydia.

With all the suitcases packed away in Peter’s car, everyone was ready to hit the road.

Allison and Liam crammed in the back of Stiles Jeep and got situated. “Hey we will probably stop every three hours or so for a break, okay?” Stiles said hanging out of the driver’s side window.

Peter nodded in agreement.

He walked over to the passenger side door to open it for Lydia. His eyes trailed up every inch of her body the more she neared the car. The whiff of her citrus and jasmine perfume tickled his nose as she passed by climbing into the passenger seat. With her securely inside, he closed the door.

As he walked around the front of his car, Stiles started up his Jeep and drove down the road. Peter waved them off signaling he was right behind them.

Once he was inside the car and the Jeep was out of sight, he and Lydia looked at each other for a pregnant pause until Lydia leapt over the center console of the car and straddled Peter’s lap. Their lips were locked in a breathtaking kiss. Peter’s hands smoothed all over Lydia’s hips and ass while hers were firmly locked into Peter’s hair. Their pleasant and happy moans filled the car.

“Why didn’t you tell me you were coming?” Peter asked between kisses.

“Mmm, it was a, mm, last minute decision.” Lydia attempted to answer but was far too caught up in how amazing Peter’s lips were against hers. Her body was moving of his own volition when her hips started to grind against Peter’s lap. He was rock hard beneath her and she desperately wanted him inside her.

It would have been so easy for Peter to hike up the skirt Lydia was wearing even farther, push her underwear to the side and slip inside of her slick core, but he knew they were on a tight schedule and couldn't get what they wanted without raising suspicion from the others.

Peter ceased the furious kissing with a final soft peck on Lydia’s lower lip, “As much as I am dying to have you right here and now,” He pulled away from her embrace to start the car, “we need to catch up to the kids.” He adjusted himself in his pants in an attempt to snuff out his growing desire but the smell of Lydia’s arousal permeating throughout the car was making it increasingly difficult.

Lydia couldn't help but lean down and place a pouty soft kiss right below Peter’s ear, “I know, but you just taste so good.” She whispered in his ear.

A deep throaty growl came from Peter as his eyes flashed bright electric blue for a moment, “Are you trying to kill me, woman?” 

Lydia gave him one last peck on the lips, “Always.” Peter’s head fell back against the headrest in frustration. Satisfied with his reaction, Lydia unmounted him and tucked herself back into the passenger side of the car. Lydia’s phone chimed seconds later. It was a message from Allison wondering where they were but Lydia typed a quick message saying she forgot her spare phone charger in her apartment but she got it and they were leaving now.

Within minutes, Peter’s car caught up to Stiles’ Jeep. Lydia could see Allison and Liam waving to her from the back window. As she waved back, she informed Peter “You know that we are going to have to be very careful during this trip right?”

“Yeah the last thing we need is the Scooby Gang up there finding out.” Peter waved to the group ahead of them which made the pair that was waving turn back around.

“I don’t know what would make them angrier, the fact that I’ve been in a secret relationship for the last three years or that you are the one I am in the relationship with.” Lydia gave a quick glance over at Peter who was smirking.

“I can tell you which one will piss them off more. I think the real question is, how long after finding out will it take for Allison’s head to explode?” Peter mused at the thought of watching an Argent’s head explode like a balloon.

They kept a very tight lid on their relationship over the last three years. As far as they knew the only people that knew about their relationship was Derek and Cora. It was something that couldn't be kept from them for very long when they noticed Peter’s attitude changing from a complete opportunistic prick to a more calm, patient and less arrogant version of the Uncle they grew up with.

Lydia’s phone chimed with a text message, it was Allison. “Oh speaking of.”

**Allison:** ‘ _Are things okay? Is he bothering you?_ ’

“What did she say?” Peter attempted to look over at the phone.

“She asked me if I was okay and if you were bothering me.” Lydia chuckled.

“She isn’t going to do this the whole trip, is she?” Peter’s grip on the steering wheel tightened, his voice was a hot mixture of annoyance and concern.

“I am afraid so.” Lydia mumbled as she texted her back. “it was either I rode with you or you got stuck with the baby wolf. I think the answer was pretty obvious.” Peter’s face made an interesting look at Lydia’s confession. “unless you wanted to be stuck with Liam ‘Mini-Scott’ Dunbar for eight hours?” Lydia playfully asked.

“Hell no. I much rather prefer the exquisite company I have right next to me.” Peter moved his hand from the gearshift onto Lydia’s thigh, creeping gently down the curve, inching its way up towards her sweet center.

“Mr. Hale, you need to learn some restraint. With all these prying eyes, we are bound to get caught.” Lydia pulled his hand away from her thigh only to lace their fingers together.

“This trip might be a bit more difficult than I originally thought.” He coughed somewhat uncomfortably as he pulled his hand away from Lydia’s to tug at his jeans where his still rock hard bulge was screaming to be released.

Lydia’s eyes fell over to Peter’s lap right where his hand was adjusting. She snuffed and quickly began to rifled through her purse for something to occupy her watering mouth with. She found a cherry cough drop, which she quickly popped in her mouth and began to suck furiously on. She glued her eyes onto the scenery ahead of them however, the soft sucking noises though did not help Peter’s current predicament, so he quickly turned the radio on to drown out the delicious sounds coming from Lydia’s mouth.

Peter drummed against the steering wheel to the music on the stereo. Lydia took her attention away from the scenery to look at Peter out of the corner of her eye. She loved it when he would loosen up like this. It made him seem more human than he really was.

Lydia’s phone chimed with a message from Allison; an annoyed grunt came from Peter’s throat as he watched Allison look out the back window of the Jeep at Lydia to see if she had gotten her message.

“You know, she is really starting to piss me off.” Peter spoke up.

Lydia’s eyes were glued to her phone as she texted Allison back, “Starting to? You mean there was a time where she did not annoy you?”

“Good point.” He stated as he looked around in his mirrors making sure there were no cars around, “yeah this is going to stop right now.” He pushed hard against the gas and went out around Stiles Jeep.

Lydia let out an excited yelp at the sudden jolt from the car as it gained speed. She quickly waved at the group in the Jeep as they passed by them.

“That is so much better.” He happily sighed. Finally he was able to relax in his seat without those glaring eyes staring at him.

Lydia’s phone vibrated.

“Oh come on.” Peter exasperated.

“What did you expect pulling a stunt like that?” Lydia laughed, “She is asking me if I am okay and what that was all about.”

**Lydia:** ‘ _I am fine. You can stop worrying and the reason he did that was because he didn’t like you staring at him so much.'_

After a few texts back and forth Lydia finally put her phone away, “There she has agreed to keep all eyes off of you.”

Peter entwined his fingers into Lydia’s and pulled her hand over to him, “Thank you.” He kissed the top of her hand gratefully. Lydia couldn't help but give her lover a sweet smile in return. Peter did always know what to say and do to make Lydia feel like she had butterflies in her stomach. 

Her attention turned to the scenery outside her window. Absentmindedly Peter’s thumb smoothed against Lydia’s hand, which relaxed her and she found her eyes fluttering closed as she drifted off into a peaceful slumber.

Peter looked over to his side to find his love fast asleep. The sight alone brought a warm smile to his face. He began to think about how far they have come in their relationship and the moment he knew he wanted to be with her forever. As he reflected on the past, he could feel his cheek begin to prickle in remembrance of the time Lydia slapped him.

Lydia took every precaution when it came to her friends with heightened senses. She would always shower and carry a fresh pair of clothes with her to change into so that way she wouldn't run the risk of her smelling like Peter if she were to come in close contact with Scott, Liam or Isaac. If one of them found out, they would definitely tell Stiles and Allison and that was something Lydia did not want to deal with. 

It was their biggest fear in all honesty: her dearest friends judging and shaming her for being with Peter; the man that not only attacked her in the past, but terrorized her and used her to get himself resurrected. Not to mention the fact that he was significantly older than her. While their origins had been extremely messy and bloody to boot, they couldn't help the fact that they always seemed to end up with each other during tense situations. 

They seemed to always turn to one another for help first. Peter tried to maintain his arrogant prickish facade when he was around Lydia during mixed company but the moment they were alone together after his resurrection, Lydia slapped him hard across the face when he pushed into her personal boundaries. She laid into him during that moment and told Peter that he would respect her and her boundaries or else she would scream, bursting every blood vessel in his body before he could ever lay a finger on her. Suffice it to say, Peter listened and realized, as he felt the stinging on his cheek, that he was head over heels in love with this woman and he would do anything and everything to be with her. 

*

The cars came to a halt at a rest stop gas station when Lydia finally awoke, she was alone in the car. Stiles came over to the passenger door opening it for Lydia, “Rise and shine sleeping beauty. Time for road trip junk food.”

“Huh, wha?” She groggily asked.

“We are taking a break. It's been over three hours Lydia, stretch your legs and get away from crazy psycho wolf over there.” Stiles pointed to Peter in the distance who was on the phone with Derek.

“Oh right.” After bringing her seat upright she stepped out of the car and stretched every part she could. Satisfied with the more awake feeling in her body, she caught up to Stiles who was headed straight for the front doors of the gas station.

Inside, she was met with the sight of Scott and Stiles throwing small bags of chips at each other over the aisles. She couldn't help but shake her head and laugh at them. She rounded the corner to find Liam intensely staring at the candy section. He was debating between the Snickers and the Reese’s cups. “Why don't you just get both?” Lydia said to him as she picked up both from the shelf and shoved them into his hands.

“Thank you, I’ve been here for the last ten minutes…” Liam admitted shyly before he scooted towards the register. Lydia turned her gaze back to the shelf in front of her when she saw Peter’s favorite candy. She grabbed it along with her own when Allison came up beside her.

“I didn’t know you liked that type Lydia.” Allison chimed in as Lydia picked up the candy bar.

“I have never had it before and I am feeling daring so I think I will try it.” She smiled.

“So, how has it been so far? Do you want to switch with Liam the rest of the way?” Allison asked.

“No, Peter has actually been quite respectful. He has been very quiet and doesn’t talk much unless I start the conversation. I think I will continue to be okay. Besides you know that I can handle myself around him.” Lydia assured Allison as they made their way to the register.

Allison put all the snacks on the counter to pay, “It is not you I am worried about, more like him. He is unpredictable and can’t be trusted. Nothing about him ever sat right with me.” Allison’s stern tone vibrated in Lydia’s spine.

“Well, Allison, I told you in those text messages earlier you have to bury the hatchet at least for this trip. I am not speaking for Peter or his character, but how about we drop the negativity towards him for the time being. I would rather not be the center of some bad episode and have to scream my lungs out because you can’t put a lid on your anger.” Lydia gave her friend a cute but stern smile.

Allison was caught off guard by Lydia’s words but agreed nonetheless. They walked out of the gas station with their bags in hand in momentary silence.

Peter just put his phone in his pocket when he walked towards the group, “Okay, that was Derek. He was just checking in and seeing where we were. He said that a few people have shown up already. The packs from Mexico are being led up here by Cora. Some are coming on foot others are driving.” Peter’s hand rubbed against his chin, “nonetheless you will be quite the celebrity Scott, and everyone is dying to meet you.”

Stiles gave Scott a hard pat on the back, “Yeah, buddy that is what I am talking about!”

“You two-” Peter pointed to Stiles and Allison, “you two don’t do anything, well, that you do. Since you are both human you will be watched at all times and if you step out of line, you will be hurt do you understand me? So don’t do anything stupid. Even with the treaties we have in place with the other packs, I don't want to run the risk of an upset. Our current treaties don’t extend to the packs and families from Mexico. We are hoping to have them agree to them during this celebration, so that makes this visit extremely important so we can’t have you humans fucking anything up. ”

“That sounds like a threat.” Allison gave Peter a sharp look.

“Hey, why is it just us?” Stiles interrupted quickly.

“Because you are the only humans that will be there.” Peter stated bluntly.

“What about Lydia?” Scott asked.

Peter turned and looked right into Lydia’s eyes, “Lydia is the farthest thing from human. Banshee’s are the royalty of the supernatural world. No one will mess with a Banshee, so consider her untouchable.” While Lydia’s supernatural status did indeed keep her safe like Peter stated, the statement that went unspoken was that Lydia was also untouchable because she was Peter’s mate and he would not let anyone lay a hand on her.

“Good enough for me. Let’s get back on the road!” Stiles nodded happily.

Back in their respected cars, and once again on the road Lydia took a moment to thank Peter for his words only moments ago.

“That was really sweet what you said.” She pushed a stray hair from her face.

“Everything I said is true, you are a goddess among us lowly peasants. The only thing greater than you is death itself and you are it's gorgeous servant. Every creature knows not to take on a Banshee. The main purpose of your kind is to predict death but look at the skills you have achieved in the last five years. You have pushed the very limits of what it means to be a Banshee. You are extremely unique because of how you have chosen to harness your powers. You, Lydia Martin, love of my life, are incredible.” He beamed with pride. His free hand came to her cheek and his thumb grazed across it.

Lydia couldn’t hide her blushing. Her pale cheeks brightened with pink and red tones of happiness. She reclined the seat backwards and put her feet up on the dashboard once again.

“The way you talk it makes me sound like I am a queen or something.” Lydia smiled as she wiggled her toes.

“I wasn't lying when I said Banshee’s are supernatural royalty. In the old times, they were sought after and revered by powerful and royal families. During times of war and conflict they would be there to predict when a member of that family would die, even going so far as predicting the future that if a family member were to go into battle, if they would live or die. ”

“So I’ve read before. I wish I could have talked to my grandmother about all this when I was first starting out. Most of the Banshees I have come across in the past have all been insane. It's a hard line to toe and it gets increasingly difficult with every scream. Sometimes I can feel the life draining out of me and just thinking about it is exhausting.” Lydia scoffs at the thought, “you are right. I have come so far and I have used my experiences from the other Banshees to make damn sure that I do not end up like them. I will never ever step foot in another Eichen House ever again.” The memories of being stuck in there still haunt her to this day. Luckily she had a partner that knew exactly what she went through.

Peter grabbed her hand and kissed the back of it multiple times, “Well said. I, too, will make sure neither of us end up in a place like that ever again.”

Looking for a better subject to focus on, Lydia rifled through the bag at her feet, “Are you hungry?” Lydia inquired as she pulled out the food she bought at the gas station.

“Yes actually. I haven’t eaten in a few days.” Peter patted at his stomach.

“Days?! Peter what the hell?” her eyes grew wide with concern, “I thought you said you ate yesterday.” She recalls her conversation with him yesterday morning when they woke up in bed.

“Technically, I did. You were a delicious meal.” He gave her a sultry look as he quickly licked his lips at the memory of her writhing above him when his head was buried between her legs. “But as for an actual meal, I hunted a few days ago and ate a mountain lion, it filled me up for a few days.” Peter’s tongue came up to his teeth and mimicked like he was still flossing pieces of the mountain lion from his gums.

With an annoyed eye roll, Lydia climbed into the back seat to find her purse to grab the bottles of water that were inside it, only to have Peter playfully slap her ass.

She righted herself back into the passenger seat and slapped a bottle of water into Peter’s chest before she opened up one of the candy bars she bought him. She hand fed him the candy bar since they were on a busier part of the road where Peter needed to pay attention, “Aww, you shouldn’t have.” His tone was sincerely sarcastic as he bit into the offering in front of him.

Lydia pulled out her phone to text and check on Allison,

**Lydia** : ‘ _How are you doing?_ ’

**Allison:** ‘ _Scott and Liam are asleep on each other in the backseat. It’s really cute._ ’

**Lydia:** ‘ _Send me a picture._ ’

A moment later Lydia received a picture of Liam asleep on Scott’s shoulder while Scott’s head was slumped against Liam’s head.

“Aww.” Lydia turned the phone in Peter’s view, “Look at this.”

“You know you could use that as blackmail one day. You should save that picture.” Peter promptly informed.

*

The next three hours passed by and it was time for their second stop. The area they stopped at was a wooded rest stop. It was the perfect opportunity for the wolves to take a quick run in the woods and work off some primal steam.

Lydia and Allison laid back on the hood of the Jeep staring at the clouds in the sky, “So what exactly do you think is going to happen when we get there?” Allison wondered.

“Honestly? I think it will start off well, everyone will be respectful but once everyone gets comfortable and the alcohol gets involved, then all bets are off; along with all of the clothing. You remember when we went to Mexico? They know how to party down there. It will probably turn into a giant rave.” Lydia mused momentarily at the thought of her and Peter getting to dance and grind against each other to good music but then she remembered that she wouldn't be able any real time with him during this trip because of the company they were currently in. This fact caused her to sigh and frown. 

Stiles walked out of the bathroom towards the girls, “How much longer do you think they will be?”

“Stiles, they are werewolves. Werewolves are not meant to be cramped up into a tiny car for eight hours.” Lydia sat up and tapped the side of her temple reminding Stiles to think about who they were travelling with.

The trio heard playful howling and roars from the woods, “That’s Scott.” Stiles said.

“No, that was Liam.” Allison countered throwing a playful and knowing look at Stiles.

“Allison, I know what my best friend's sounds like.” Stiles stated only to be interrupted by another loud more aggressive howl.

“That one, was Scott.” Lydia pointed out, “The first one was Liam because there was a weaker tone. It does stand to reason that Liam and Scott's howls sound similar since Scott is Liam’s maker and Alpha but an Alpha’s howl is more aggressive and prominent which is how one can differentiate it from others on just a howling basis. Now if they were to roar then that would be a completely different story because Scott’s roar could in fact shake the trees with the amount of power behind it.” Lydia rolled the knowledge off her tongue smoothly.

Stiles and Allison both gave her dead shocked looks.

“What?” Lydia said, giving them a weirded-out look when suddenly there was a roar that shook the trees around them causing all the wildlife to flee quickly. She knew who that roar belonged to, because of the tingle that was creeping up from her toes to her head. Peter always did know how to turn her on and that's exactly what he was trying to do. It worked every time.

“Was that Scott?” Allison asked somewhat afraid.

Lydia once again had to feign annoyance as she discreetly clenched her legs together to try and quell her growing arousal, so she sighed with a heavy eye roll, “No, that was Peter.”

“Whoa. That was scary.” Stiles looked around trying to see any silhouettes coming from the woods.

“He is such a show off I swear.” Lydia mumbled to herself as she climbed off the hood of Stiles’ Jeep and headed towards Peter’s car. 

Liam and Scott emerged happily with arms around each other’s shoulder, deep in conversation. Peter, though, quietly followed behind keeping his distance so he could watch Lydia without being noticed.

“Do you all feel better?” Stiles asked as he handed Scott and Liam some fresh shirts since their current ones were drenched in sweat and dirt from their run in the woods.

“Much. I got out some of my jitters. I am ready to tackle the world now.” Scott shined as he changed out of his dirty shirt.

Peter’s phone vibrated in his pocket. It was Derek. “Yeah?” Peter answered but after a moment of muffled sounds coming from the other side of the phone, “hold on, say that again, I am putting you on speaker.”

“ _There was a ten car pile-up during a mudslide about an hour ago so the main road is shut down until tomorrow morning. You guys will have to stay somewhere for the night until it is clear in the morning._ ” Derek informed the group.

“Okay, thanks for the heads up Derek. We will see you in the morning then.” Scott responded first before Peter hung up the phone.

“Well then it looks like we have to find a place to sleep.” Allison sighed at the change in plans.

Lydia quickly raised her hand, “Yeah can we make sure that it’s not a place where people have died? Or do you guys not remember what happened the last time we stayed at a motel overnight?” The group of friends instantly fell silent at remembrance of that hellish night years ago.

“Definitely no seedy motels. I will find us a nice hotel, just give me a minute.” Stiles started to search on his phone for the nearest hotel, “okay there is a four star hotel forty-five minutes from here but I don’t have enough money for that.”

Peter chimed in, “Don’t worry I will pay for the arrangements tonight. Let’s just get going.”

Stiles squinted at Peter, “How much money do you even have?” Peter raised his eyebrows giving Stiles a look of, _wouldn’t you like to know._

Forty-five minutes later the two cars pulled into the parking lot of the hotel. The teens pulled out their luggage from the trunk of Peter’s car while he was inside getting the rooms.

They met Peter inside just as he was handed three room keys, “Okay, the three of you-“ He pointed to the boys and handed Scott the room key, “are on the third floor and yes you are all sharing a room.”

Lydia held out her hand for the room key to hers and Allison’s room. “You two lovely ladies are on the fourth floor down the hall from me.” Peter looked quickly away from Lydia’s gaze.

They all crammed in the elevator and Lydia kept her gaze forward and away from Peter but it didn’t stop him from seeing the little smirk on her face.

They bid the boys goodbye on the third floor and then parted ways on the fourth. Lydia watched Peter disappear into his room as Allison opened up the door to their room.

The girls stood in amazement at how beautiful the room was. “I might actually hate him a little less after tonight.” Allison admitted.

Lydia put her suitcase in the bathroom, “I think I am going to take a shower.” She said as Allison ran and jumped on the bed.

“Okay!” Allison replied breathless. She jumped up and down on the bed like a little kid.

In all honesty there was only one thing on Lydia’s mind, that roar Peter made earlier and the effect it had on her.

Lydia first showered, washing off the grime of the day being stuck in a car all day, afterwards she laid down in the tub and relaxed. She lay comfortably as the hot water fell against her skin. Her eyes closed and her hands started to wander across her body. She was still worked up from the moment she mounted Peter in the car before they left her apartment earlier. Adding on top of the fact that roar Peter let out an hour ago got her all worked up again. 

A small pant couldn’t help but fall from her pouting lips as she massaged her chest with one hand and the other slipped down between her legs. She rubbed meticulously against her bundle of pleasured joy. Her eyes fluttered happily at the growing sensation in the pit of her stomach; the string inside her was becoming taut with every stroke of her clit.

The steam of the shower filled her lungs and body. And just as she was about to come, a thought then crossed her mind, why was she laying her in the shower pleasuring herself when the man that was causing all this fire in her body was right down the hall?

She made her decision and got out of the shower, drying off with lightning speed. She did a quick primp job, a fresh coat of lipstick, a quick curl of the eyelashes, braided her long wet hair and put on a loose nighty. She didn’t even bother with panties.

Lydia crept out of the bathroom noticing that Allison was fast asleep. Toeing every so quietly she grabbed the room key and stuffed it in her shirt as she snuck out of the room. Once the door was shut quietly and securely behind her, Lydia sprinted down the hall.

She stopped in front of Peter’s door and quickly adjusted herself before knocking on the door.

The door opened revealing Peter had nothing on but the towel wrapped around his waist. He too had just gotten out of the shower. Just the sight of her in front of him wearing what she was, made him hard. Both of them were dying to feel their bodies against one another.

He grabbed her forearm, yanking her in the room, where he promptly set her on his hips and closed the door by shoving Lydia against it. She wrapped her legs around his waist which caused the towel to fall to the floor.

Peter’s hand slipped up her thighs and under her nighty. He made a very pleased noise when he discovered that she had forgone the panties. Lydia panted heavily at the feeling of Peter’s teeth nipping and licking at her neck and collarbone. His touch alone was intoxicating.

Peter lifted Lydia up just a bit and then forcefully set her down right on his cock. Lydia let out a pleasure scream. Using the door as a support he rolled his hips back and forth at a slow steady pace. Lydia wrapped her arms around his neck. She tried to muffle her pleasure by pushing her mouth into his.

Peter thrust inside her deeper and faster. He was so pent up and frustrated from not being able to take her earlier in the car that he started to wolf out. His claws grazed against Lydia’s skin but not enough to leave any marks. Peter had enough sense not to scratch up her skin. His eyes were bright electric blue. Lydia couldn’t help but stare right into them the rest of the time.

She couldn’t help but think how absolutely beautiful this man was. She wasn’t able to think this for long because she was about to come. Lydia threw her head back against the door. Peter buried his head right between her breasts as they both started to come. Lydia moaned deeply and happily before melting against Peter’s shape.

Peter carried Lydia over to the bed and laid her out. He went over to his suitcase and pulled out a pair of sweatpants to put on.

“You did that on purpose didn’t you?” Lydia panted trying to catch her breath.

“I have no idea what you are talking about.” He grinned triumphantly.

“You roared earlier, knowing full well what it would do to me.” She lazily flipped on her side putting her hand under her head for support.

“Think of it as revenge for what you did to me in the car.” Peter fell on top of the bed and crawled up her shape. Starting to kiss possessively up and down her body, he continued, “you have always known how to light my fire.”

“It is a talent that is as natural to me as breathing.” Lydia chuckled under a labored breath as she fought the moans threatening to spill out.

As Peter nuzzled against her chest, “It’s a shame that you can’t stay here in bed with me.”

“Well, think of it as a blessing, because we would not be doing any sleeping. Plus we have to keep up pretenses.” Lydia reminded him of the most vital part.

“Yes well, before having to go back to keeping up pretenses, I want to have ten minutes of cuddling with the love in my life.” He pulled her close to his side and watched her nuzzle her cheek against his chest while settling her head in the crook of his shoulder.

“You know, for a badass werewolf, you are very needy.” She joked. Lydia always loved cuddling with Peter not only because he was so warm, but because no matter what she felt safe in his arms. Given their beginnings how violent they were, Lydia couldn’t deny that there was always something about Peter that gave her a sense of serenity. She stopped denying that long ago and it was the best decision she ever had made.

After their ten minutes were up, Lydia gave Peter a long kiss goodnight. "I love you." He whispered against her lips. Peter walked her to the door and gave her a soft but disappointed smile because she had to leave and they would be sleeping separately. Lydia's hand came to his cheek, her thumb grazed along his bottom lip before she stood up on her toes to give him a kiss goodbye, "I love you too. I love you so very much." she said as her goodbye before she walked down the hall towards her room. 

She crept back into her room as softly as possible so not to wake Allison, but that did not happen. As soon as the door shut Allison was startled awake.

“Wha? Where have you been?” She asked groggily.

Lydia had to think quickly, “Oh, Stiles forgot his phone charger so I brought him my spare.”

“Oh okay.” Allison nestled back against her pillow.

Lydia let out a breathless sigh of relief. Her eyes fixated on the clock that told her it was clearly time to go to bed. Tomorrow was going to be a very busy day.

She slipped quickly under the thick sheets getting cozy as she could. She looked at the empty side of the bed where Peter normally should be. Lydia felt out at the cold and empty space, yearning for it to be filled by the man down the hall. In that moment she felt the bitter sting of loneliness that this stupid secret relationship sometimes caused her to feel. This was not the first time that she had wanted to be with Peter but was unable due to keeping up pretenses. Rethinking all the consequences in her head and how dire they may be if revealed. Counting on her fingers she played out each bad scenario.

Part of her thought, if her friends were true friends they would accept her decision and realize that there is a connection between her and Peter that was undeniable and unbreakable. How dare they tell her otherwise? And yet she hoped and prayed that one day they would be mature enough to accept it but Lydia didn’t want to wait that long. She had been doing it for the last three years and it was starting to wear on her sanity. Wanting to come and go with Peter as she pleased was what was most important to her. This struggle was not a solo journey however; she and Peter discussed this every time they were together. Their struggle over this was very real.

Lydia took a deep breath exhaling slowly to calm the inky black anxiety in her heart. She reminded herself that what she and Peter were doing right now was the best of the situation and that was that. She shut her eyes and drifted off to sleep.

Lydia and Allison were startled awake hours later by the loud heavy banging against their door.

On the other side of the door were the three boys waiting to go and eat breakfast. Stiles banged against the door once again, “Wake up girls, it's breakfast time!!”

Allison promptly threw a pillow at the door, “Go away Stiles!” she shouted angrily.

Lydia patted around searching for her phone to check the time, it was six in the morning.

“Allison, Lydia, come on, we are hungry so you need to get up so we can go eat.” Scott spoke through the door to them. Allison grumbled angrily as she rolled out of bed. She threw on her sweatpants and zipped up her hoodie. She pulled the hair tie off her wrist and pushed her hair back out of her face. She opened the door revealing the boys huddled around it. Her eyes shot them a red hot glare.

“Oh good you are up. Let’s go eat some breakfast now.” Stiles smiled cheekily trying to lighten up Allison’s mood.

“Lydia are you coming?” Allison mumbled over her shoulder.

Lydia threw her hand up and waved them off. She was far too comfortable in bed to deal with this early morning ridiculousness. Scott pulled on Allison’s arm bringing her with them down the hallway.

Lydia had just fallen asleep again when there was a knock on the door.

She couldn’t help but painfully mumble to herself when she pushed herself out of bed towards the door.

Her hair was a mess of red locks and she was still in her nighty from last night she did not want anyone to be seeing her right now.

She opened the door to Peter leaning against the threshold. Her eyes were barely open when she turned around and headed right back to the bed. Peter sauntered his way into the room and followed closely behind her. Lydia crawled back into bed under the luxurious sheets as Peter joined her.

He instantly snuggled right up to her. His arm went under the pillow that Lydia’s head rested on while his free arm greedily draped over Lydia’s side pulling her close. His nose was buried in her messy red locks. Peter reveled in this stolen moment after his awful and sleepless night without Lydia by his side. She was the only one that could keep the nightmares at bay and ensure he would sleep peacefully. 

Lydia’s entire body relaxed under his touch and it felt like heaven. Unable to fall back asleep she embraced the opportunity at hand. Turning under his greedy embrace she came face to face with him. The tip of her nose grazed ever so lightly against his.

His bright blue eyes outlined her sleepy features. He thought to himself that no matter what, whether she was sleeping, wide awake, yelling at him, smiling, laughing, happy, hurt, in pain or even all covered in blood she was an absolute vision of stunning beauty.

“How long do you think we have?” Lydia whispered against his lips. Peter’s answered her by gently licking Lydia’s lips. His tongue softly made its way into her mouth followed by his lips against hers. He rolled on top of her while his hand fished its way under the covers looking for her thigh. Finding his prize he caressed it lovingly, only to move upward to her hip and down under to her ass.

Lydia’s arm moved right down between their bodies to what she really wanted. She teasingly frisked her hand against Peter’s sweatpants. She grabbed what she could through the cloth until she grew quickly tired and forced her hand past the elastic band around his waist.

Gentle touching, and loving kisses; this wasn’t just passion it was an expression of pure love.

She pulled down Peter’s sweatpants just enough as she guided him to her. He slowly pushed his way inside Lydia. Slow enough for them to feel everything. Lydia released a long but quietly happy moan. Her velvety walls welcomed him completely, she once again felt whole. 

Her legs wrapped around his hips pulling him in deeper and deeper. Every second was like pure magic running through their veins. He thrust in and out at a slow pace enjoying every moment of the lazy morning sex.

The adrenaline flooding Lydia’s system gave her the energy she needed to flip Peter over and reverse their positions. She was on top now and he was buried to the hilt beneath her. She experimentally ground his hips against him teasingly. Her hands used his chest as a support as she rode him at an increasing speed. Peter’s hands were right on her hips guiding her along right to where he wanted her but not for long until he lifted himself up and pulled Lydia’s body into a close embrace. His hands smoothed up her back and into her messy red locks. Peter pulled her head towards his and explored her wet and hot mouth with his tongue. He happily swallowed her moans when he started to thrust deeper into her. She came around him with a breathless scream as her silk and slick walls fluttered, and began to milk his cock as Peter came only moments later.

Lydia collapsed onto Peter’s chest happily, “Now that's what I call room service.” Peter couldn’t help but snort at her comment but just as he was about to respond, there was a knock on the door.

Lydia gasped and covered Peter’s mouth so quickly she accidentally slapped him, “Who is it?” she asked cautiously.

“It’s Scott, I was making sure you were up for breakfast. We don’t want you to miss out.” came the voice on the other side of the door.

“Um, yeah I will be down in a few minutes. I will meet you there okay?” She looked down at Peter who was grinning under the palm of her hand.

“Alright, but try to hurry up, Stiles is going to eat everything.” Scott warned when his nose caught a whiff of a very distinctive smell coming from Lydia’s room. He listened closely when he heard two heartbeats. He looked up at the hotel ceiling and shook his head before he walked down the hall towards the elevator.

She listened for the fading footsteps before releasing Peter’s mouth, “That was close.”

“I will show you _close_.” Peter flipped her back under him and began to nip and kiss her neck.

“Peter!” Lydia pushed him away even though he was still inside of her. Disappointed, Peter shook his head, “Alright, alright. Allow me to make my graceful exit. You can go eat with the children.” Peter rolled off her and up onto the side of bed fixing his pants.

“Are you not eating with us?” Lydia stood from the bed and grabbed more suitable clothing to put on.

Peter walked around the bed and pulled Lydia close against his body, dipping down and giving her a passionate kiss, “No, I just had my breakfast.” He winked. Lydia fought back a blush behind her annoyed smile.

*

Lydia came into the lobby where the hotel had a breakfast buffet. She found the table that her friends were sitting at along with a pile of plates stacked in front of Stiles and Liam.

Her eyebrows furrowed in confusion when Allison enlightened her to the situation of their eating contest, “They figured that since we are eating on Peter’s dime they can eat all they want. This all started about five minutes ago.”

Lydia gave a silent, “Ah” as she sat down to join them.

*

After breakfast and showers the group was ready to hit the road.

As Peter was in the lobby checking them out of the hotel, Scott made a change in the driving arrangements.

“I think I will ride with Peter the rest of the way. I want to ask him a few questions on what I should expect during this whole thing you know? Get his opinion.” He looked over to Lydia, “Is that okay with you?” His gaze was deep but soft.

“Yeah, if you think you can handle him.” Lydia joked. She suddenly felt nauseous. She kept thinking to herself, _did he know? Was he going to out them?_

“Trust me, I can handle Peter Hale.” He laughed.

Lydia climbed into the back of Stiles Jeep with Allison. She had to calm herself down very quickly before her body language revealed anything to them.

Peter came out and Scott let him know about the changes as they got into Peter’s car. Lydia watched out of the back window at Peter and Scott’s happy smiles. She relaxed a little bit. She needed to stop worrying, she knew that she and Peter had been very careful about everything.

Allison grabbed Lydia’s hand in excitement as Stiles started the car. “Here we go!” she squealed.

They were less than two hours away from the Ski Resort.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think in the comments.


End file.
